Thomas Black
by meandthedoctor
Summary: When Voldemorts son is entered into Hogwarts under his mothers maiden name, will anyone find out his true purpose for being there? Can a certain red head change his mind?
1. Prologue

Sorry that its only short. I just wanna set the scene for you! :) first chapter will be up tomorrow some time! :)

* * *

**Prologue**

"Bellatrix, you were my most loyal servant, you must know this. But some things are inevitable."

"'Were', my Lord? What do you mean?" She pulled her newborn to her chest and hummed a soft tune to him, cradling him in her arms, unaware of her imminent fate.

"I am sorry," Voldemort murmured without a hint of remorse in his voice. "Avada Kedava!" whispered his high, cold voice as his wand almost caressed the side of her face. "Pity. She was such a faithful servant." Voldemort pushed the dead woman's body back down onto the bed, her curly black hair covering the pillow, and he turned to the object of his interest. He pulled back the thin blanket and looked, for the first time, upon the face of his child. Thomas Black. Sweeping the child into his arms, he left the house and disapparated.

* * *

So... What do you think? Please review and ill try and update soon.

p.s. sorry its only short! (AGAIN!)


	2. Chapter 1

So heres chapter 1! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

_Fifteen Years Later…_

Thomas Black was standing in the middle of platform nine and three-quarters staring at the bright red steam train, as the smoke billowed from the chimney and slowly filled the station. His school robes flapped around his feet as he stood there, entranced by its beauty. Children around him were pushing their way to the train doors, dragging their school trunks and cages of various animals, saying goodbye to their mothers and fathers. It was at that moment that a large bustling family of redheads ran through the wall, slowly followed by a hesitant boy with jet black hair and glasses. "Weasley's," he thought to himself in disgust. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he made his way onto the train.

Pushing past the younger students, he got to the compartment of sixth year Slytherins, and sat down. "Black," came the voice of his cousin. "You finally decided to join us here at Hogwarts I see?" Draco Malfoy was sat across from him with that Pansy Parkinson girl sitting on his knee and stroking his hair.

"Well, after the events of last year and the return of my father, we really thought it was time for me to be here," came Tom's reply. "Of course, my reason is that I wanted to finish my education in the UK. Not that people will be asking, of course."

For the rest of the journey, the Slytherins talked about the upcoming year; they were doing their O.W.L.'s now - it was an important one! The journey went by quickly and there was a small break from their natter when the trolley came past - this was where many of them emptied their pockets of galleons and loaded them with sweets - especially those two buffoons, Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

"Good evening, everyone!" boomed Professor Dumbledore's voice across the hall. "It is my pleasure to welcome a transfer student to Hogwarts, this year. Mr Black, please step forwards."

Tom stepped up to the stool which was a little small for his lanky frame, but he sat on it anyway, his knees almost coming up to his chin. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat onto his head, and despite his age, it dropped down and covered his eyes.

_Ah, a Riddle. I haven't seen one of you for more than fifty years… you have an interesting mind… just like your father I see… I know just where to put you… SLYTHERIN!_

The hat yelled the last word out loud and clear and a table to the left of him erupted with cheers. Tom smirked as he walked towards the table. As the ruckus died down, Professor Dumbledore started to continue with his welcome speech, when there was a coughing noise behind him on his left. "Hem hem."

The ugly toadish lady with the pink bow and repulsive cardigan seemed to stand - though Tom wasn't one hundred percent sure that that was what she had done, because she was so short - and she stepped around the table and in front of Dumbledore. "Thank you for that warm welcome," she said, over emphasising each word as she spoke them. Tom was so startled by her toad like features and her disgusting choice in clothing, that he missed most of her little speech. He did catch that the Ministry were trying to prohibit progress at the school, which he found rather odd. Perhaps the ministry thought that the school was trying to build up some sort of army of students against them, but that was laughable. What idiot would believe something like that?

Umbridge didn't get much of an applause when she had finished her speech, more just looks of disgust, especially from those of the Gryffindor table, and when she sat, Dumbledore resumed his place at the front of the hall and announced dinner. It was Tom's first meal at Hogwarts and he noticed how different it was to the meal times at Durmstrang. The hall was filled with chatter and a warm glow emanated from the numerous candles that burned all around. Though he did believe the house-elves to be of a much lower standing than that of a pure-blood wizard, Tom had to admit that they had done an exceptional job with the food. All around him, people were piling their plates with roast potatoes, vegetables and chicken, pouring gravy on the top. Across at the Gryffindor table, a girl of about Tom's age, with bushy brown hair had charmed her goblet to grow wings, and it was fluttering around the heads of a ginger boy who was sat opposite her.

For the second time that day, Tom had to snap himself out of his stupor and he began to pile food onto his plate and began eating with as much gusto as those around him.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the new kid?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron as they got to the Gryffindor common room. "He seems familiar to me… I just can't place my finger on where I've met him before."

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered absentmindedly. "Viktor never mentioned that there was going to be a transfer in his letters."

Ron stiffened at the mention of the famous seeker's name. "I didn't know you were still in contact with him…" he muttered, his ears reddening slightly.

"Aw, is Ickle Ronniekins jealous?" came the voice of one of the twins who had sneaked up and decided to join the conversation.

"Shove off, Fred," Ron growled, his ears reddening even more, his forehead seeming to blend in with his hair.

Hermione cleared her throat and interrupted before the two could carry on arguing. "We were talking about the new kid, Black. What do you think of him?"

It was Ginny who replied this time, also joining the trio at the fireplace. "I don't like him. He reminds me of Tom from the diary… Its scary, he's like an exact replica - except for his hair. His hairs too curly for it to be Tom." She sat next to Harry who put his arm around her shoulder. Fred and George exchanged a mischievous glance, and grinned at Harry and Ginny. How did they not know how they felt? They were so obvious to everyone else!

"Ginny, don't think about him. That Tom is gone, you know. It's just a shame the real one is back."

The little group jumped as the thunder rumbled and lightening crashed near the window of the Gryffindor Tower, and they sat together, sharing tales of the holidays.

* * *

So please remember to review and stuff! :) let me know what you think! :)

xxx


End file.
